It meant something didn't it?
by ToriKeyz
Summary: Nick and Jess go through a roller coaster of emotions when Nick admits the kiss meant something to him. Will they finally admit their love?This is the rambling mind of Nick. Maybe Jess in some chapters. Nick/Jess AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I developed this story in one day. It came in a dream. So please don't be upset if it comes out a little strange. I know that they are out of character (OOC) but it happens when you start out with an awesome idea and suddenly develop it into something totally different. I want to thank you for taking the time to read and I would like some feedback on what you think I can improve. I'm not a writing type, but I felt this story needed to be shared. **

**Ok! Enough of my ramblings! On with the story! Love you guys for reading btw! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: Before I screw up my first story I'd like to say, I don't own any of the New Girl characters. They don't belong to me, but this story definitely does.**

**Chapter 1**

**Takes place after "Tinfinity"**

Nick lays awake at night in his bedroom thinking about the kiss that happened a few weeks ago.

"Sleeping at night has become a difficult task." He thought. "Every time I close my eyes I see her face. Her contagious smile and bright blue eyes make me go crazy. I can't go on acting like the "incident" never happened. It's obvious I care a lot about her. Wait…where'd that come from? Do I care about her that much? …Yes I care about her more than myself. It's just impossible to say out loud!" He stuffed his face in his pillow embarrassed.

* * *

Schmidt and Winston have kept a close eye on me now. They never want to leave me and Jess alone more than five minutes. It's frustrating when I actually gather the courage to tell her something feel, and then our roommates bust in and ruin the moment! Jess looks disappointed in me, and it hurts. I'm more disappointed in myself for not being brave enough to talk to her. I keep panicking! It's making everything more complicated and now it's making everything fall apart.

Now every time I look at her, I think of how soft her lips were. They melded together with mine so perfectly. It just felt so right. STOP IT SELF! But the moment was so amazing. I really wanna do it again. I had a chance, but Schmidt had to ruin it by barging into the loft at the last second. Stupid Schmidt, you ruin everything! What am I talking about? This is all my fault! AAGGH! I'm such an idiot! And then I go and say "it meant nothing". Her face couldn't fall any faster. I realized my mistake, but why did I keep on saying it. I definitely ruined everything. What am I gonna do no-

There was a few soft knocks on my door.

"Miller, open up." Jess called. She sounded a little annoyed.

Uh oh…she's at my door. Ok, think! Make an excuse quick!

"Uhh, I can't. I'm not, uh, wearing clothes." I stumbled on my words. I could never lie very well. I could feel the sweat starting to form. _Ah geez that was horrible!_

"What? You're naked at 2 in the morning? I thought you didn't sleep nude."

Nice one Miller! Now she knows you're lying! Didn't know it was two in the morning though. Then, why is she up?

Before I could stop myself I said, "Why are you up so late?"

There was a brief pause and she replied, "I could ask you the same question. You answered pretty fast." Another brief pause. "But, uh, I really need to talk to you. About…you know?"

I panicked. "About what? There's nothing to talk about. Nothing happened!" I laughed out nervously. _Smooth Nick. Unbelievably smooth._

I could hear her sigh through the door, "Nick, please." She breathed out.

After that I had to open the door. I could picture her standing awkwardly with her head down, eyes shining with unshed tears.

I got up to open the door and when I did I immediately regretted it. She looked even more stunning than usual. I couldn't help but check her out.

She wore an over-sized button-up shirt (probably Sam's) and tiny black shorts you could barely see. Her dark hair cascaded down her back and I almost reached for her. Right then I was ready to change our relationship. But before I had the chance she spoke up.

"Uh, what was that?" Nick asked.

"Well uh, Nick." She was struggling with what she was trying to say. "It, uh…it meant something…didn't it…?" She put her head back down. I couldn't see her eyes.

There was a long pause. She brought up her head to look in his eyes to see if I had heard. But I noticed her jump a little when she saw my intense gaze. I really didn't know what to say. I thought about kissing her again so I didn't have to answer, but then what?

Once she recovered I bowed my head and softly replied, "Yes…it did."

There was total silence for what felt like an hour but was only a minute.

Jess finally spoke up and said, "Oh…okay." That was an unexpected response. Before I could make an excuse to close the door she said, "Well, what…what now?" Her voice was barely audible when she spoke.

I gently pulled her into my room and shut the door. I told her, "I don't know."

* * *

**Well…How'd you like that? I know it needs improvement. Maybe more character development too. I really need to get their personalities together. I already know what the rest of my story will contain. Got it written down! But I would like some reviews, so I can get better at this! **

**Oh! Later on there will be different points of view. I had a little trouble keeping it first person but I think I did it right. Help me out guys! The next one might go back and forth. Not sure how I'm gonna work that out but pls give feedback and thanks again for reading.**

**You've all earned a huge smile from me (that's a big deal, cause I barely ever smile.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone, I'm only writing this so fast because I already have it written down. But the peak of my dream will come in maybe a few chapters. So, I really need reviews to help me with where this is going. At least in the beginning and after "the scene". Like I said, it came in a dream. So don't be mad if it's a disaster. And please be gentle, I can only take so much criticism until it hurts. Also let me know what mistakes I can fix in continuity and the character backgrounds. I might screw those up, I'm not perfect!**

**Ok Thanks guys! Appreciate you stickin around! Love you Guys!**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm typing this. I don't own any characters in this story. They all belong to Fox or New Girl whatever.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As we sat in silence at the foot of my bed, I noticed her dozing off. It's been a half an hour since I pulled her in my room, so it's pretty late. I told her she could lie down but she went rigid and furiously shook her head. She jumped when I chuckled at her strange behavior.

"What's so funny?" she asked shyly.

"Heh, it's like you think I'm gonna take advantage of you or something. Haha…ha..wait." My laughter died down when I notice her stiffening. "WHAT?! Jess what's wrong with you?! I wouldn't do that!" I hissed. It's still early, I gotta watch my voice. I don't want Schmidt running in here to ruin this moment too.

All she could do was stare at me through her bangs. "Well you did before, Nick. I'm sorry but that kiss was so unexpected, I'm not sure what you'll do next. What did you expect?" She sounds a little agitated.

I sighed, "Well I apologize again for that. I regret doing it now." He mumbled out the last sentence. But Jess heard every word.

I noticed her shoulders slump and I immediately knew I said the wrong thing. Stupid mouth. Use your brain Nick! Oh no, now she's quiet. I royally screwed this up.

I had to break the silence, "Jess what's wrong? If that was your only question, what are you still doing here?" Wait, that totally came out wrong. She didn't seem to mind my wording cause she replied.

"Do you like me that much? It must have been a joke. You know what? Never mind. I'm gonna go to bed now. Erase this conversation in your mind!" I guess it did hurt a little.

She got up to leave but I grabbed her arm. Oh no, not this again. Remember: DO NOT KISS HER.

"Wait. Do you wanna maybe…stay here?" I winced at my hesitation. I sounded so pathetic.

She turned to look at him but his head was down in embarrassment. She shrugged her arm free and I sighed in defeat. I feel so stupid. I should have just let her go. This has become a total-

I suddenly felt her arms wrapped around my neck. Her legs were straddling me, holding me still. Okay woah! What just happened? I looked up to see blue eyes boring into me. I couldn't break the stare, it was so intense.

I had no control of my body those few seconds. I tilted my head forward, tentatively brushing over her lips. I wasn't sure if she would respond, so I held back. But soon enough I felt her move in as well. I looked up and found her eyes closed, expecting more. Lust took over me, and I kissed her hungrily.

I hadn't realized we didn't move until my back was bothering me. How long were we sitting here? Once I kissed her it felt as if time stopped. Everything just made sense when she was around. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so I kept my hands at her waist. I really wanted to rip that stupid shirt off, but what if she freaks out.

I completely forgot what I was talking about in my head when she pushed herself closer to me. He didn't realize until he felt the mattress that he had leaned back. I couldn't stop thinking that this was the best day of my life. Her lips matched mine so perfectly. The whole thing felt natural and the want was mutual. The kiss was broken by Jess leaning back.

I was startled by the sudden movement. Aw, it's over already? Wait...She's still sitting on my lap though. "What? What happened?" Nick asked a little flustered. It looked like she was struggling with her shirt. I chuckled, "Why are you unbuttoning it so carefully?"

"This is a good shirt! Why would I ruin a perfectly good shirt?" It kinda hurt me that she cared so much about it. Does she still care about Sam that much? I felt a pang in my chest. It felt like my heart was slowly being crushed. I looked away with sadness in my eyes. I hope she didn't notice.

"What's wrong?" Well, she noticed.

"Oh nothing. It's just that you still care about Sam." I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I winced realizing that this was a sensitive subject.

"Well I'm so sorry that I still have feelings for a guy I fought for, Nick! If I didn't care I wouldn't have cried!" She hissed at my rude comment.

She started to get up. Wow, Nick. You have serious problems when it comes to girls. Especially Jess. I sighed but held her in place. "Don't leave."

She kept struggling against my hold. "Let go, Nick! This was a mistake." That felt like a slap to the face. Really?

I blurted out my thoughts, "Really? You think that?" I looked up with hurt in my eyes. Why would she say that?

Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Of course not."

I barely gave her a chance to explain I ripped her shirt, and buttons flew everywhere. She stared at me stunned. But she didn't look upset. I stared at the bra she was wearing. Smiling to myself, I noticed it was the same bra from True American. I'm starting to like this bra.

"Well that's good." I said right before I slammed my lips into hers, resuming our kiss.

Soon enough my shirt was thrown across my room, along with my pants. She tried to take off her bra but I stopped her. I love that bra, ever since that day of True American. And then I thought back about a year ago.

"I've already seen you naked." I chuckled remembering that embarrassing moment. She slapped my arm, and I noticed the slight pink coming to her cheeks. Before I could recover she captured my lips in another kiss.

* * *

After about 2 rounds, (I'm not sure how many actually) they started to fall asleep. She looked up from my chest with a smile on her face. I love that smile, it always brightens up a room. It never faded in her sleep.

I stayed up a little while longer to stare at her sleeping form. I also need to think this through. These thoughts just bounced around in my head, _"Will this last? What if Schmidt and Winston find out? Will this ruin everything?"_

The last thought hit me hard. What if it all falls apart and she leaves? I can't let that happen. We definitely need to talk this through more in the morning.

His mind finally calmed and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, another chapter for ya! Thanks again for reading. And I totally forgot what I wanted to say in the middle of this story. Man, that really sucks. It felt important too. Oh well!**

**Ok guys that's Chapter 2! Pls stick around cause there is definitely more to come! Hope you enjoyed it! Once again reviews guys. I'm not the perfect fan. I totally forgot Jess was from Oregon until I watched an episode recently. I feel like an idiot. Anyways thanks and this was only quick because I'm testing the waters. Reviews mean people want more. And I'm not getting that vibe. But that's ok I'm proud anyways. Until next time!**

**Tori Keyz :D**


End file.
